


The Birthday Mission

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Play Pals, battle buddies, birthday fic for a friend!, happy birthday!! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: A birthday party is rumored to have Funhaus merch as a gift!Not if the Battle Buddies can help it...





	The Birthday Mission

The Battle Buddies had a very important mission to do. It required the utmost amount of stealth and cunning to get through it. It was deemed to be the "most important mission ever" for them.

"Ryan, why the hell are we at a kid's birthday party?" Jeremy grumbled.

They parked around the corner from a house decorated with orange and white decorations and balloons. Occasionally, there would be a pink balloon or streamer thrown around. 

Ryan stepped out of the car and started to put on his disguise. It was a clown suit. Of course. "We heard intel that there was a gift at this party that had FunHaus merch in it. And they want us to take it out and put this there instead." He tapped a gift box that was sitting in the passenger seat. It had green and black wrapping paper with a Rimmy Tim bow on the top. 

"What'd you put in there, Ryan?" Jeremy asked.

"Battle Buddies stuff, of course! We don't want the kid to get FunHaus stuff and then want to join them when they're grown up. They need to know that the Battle Buddies are the coolest. Now, put on your disguise. You're gonna suffer through this with me." Ryan grumbled and put on the red clown wig. "How do I look?" He honked his clown nose.

Jeremy laughed and put on his Rimmy Tim performing outfit. He liked to perform rap songs during the office parties and made this ridiculous orange and purple get up. 

"I can't believe you're going to perform like that. You're gonna blind the kids." Ryan shook his head.

"Hey! Fuck you, Haywood. At least I'm not reliving my model days." Jeremy chuckled. 

"I was a gnome, not a clown! Let's just get this over with. I'll distract and you head for the present table."

As they walked closer to the backyard, they saw a banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SELENA!" in nice, bold letters. The birthday girl was running around in the yard, playing 'Pin The Tail on the Donkey' At a closer glance, it was 'Pin the Nose on Gavin Free.' 

"I gotta show that to Gavin when we get back!" Jeremy laughed and took a picture on his phone. With the kids distracted already, Jeremy jumped over the white gate and headed to the unguarded gift table.Turns out, intel didn't tell him what the gift box looked like, which sucks because little girl Selena got a lot of presents. "Uh, Ryan?" Jeremy whispered in the earpiece. "Which gift box is it?"

Ryan was sneaking by the snacks table, and munching on some pretzels and cheeze-its. "For a kid's party, the food isn't half bad."

"RYAN!"

"Oh! Uh, they said look for orange and black wrapping paper with their logo on it."

"How come they told you and not me?!"

"I guess they like me more." Ryan shrugged with a full mouth. "Go look! I'll keep watch."

"HEY, GUYS! THE CLOWN IS HERE!!" a boy with two party hats on pointed at Ryan and pulled him over to the game they were playing. The kids cheered as Ryan put his acting skills to good use.

"Hello, kids! Where is the birthday girl?" Ryan asked with enthusiasm. 

"Meee!! Hello, Mr. Clown!" a girl with a tiara, a 'birthday girl' pageant sash and a red dress on ran to Ryan and gave him a hug. "You came to my birthday party! I'm Selena and I asked for something very special this year!"

"Did you ask for...balloon animals??" Ryan pulled out different colored balloons, ready to be inflated and twisted into animals.

Selena giggled. "No, but can I have a pony?" 

Ryan started to inflate a couple balloons and tried to remember from his training at home how to tie them together to make them into something resembling an animal.

Jeremy was slowly rummaging through the gift table, trying to find that box with the cursed merch inside. The Battle Buddies gift box was already in place, but they had to get that FunHaus one out of there. Every time someone would come close to the table, Jeremy would use his gymnastics and evasive skills to hide behind a tree, or even on a tree branch. 

"Which one is it? I can't find it." he grumbled softly.

Just then, he felt something cover his mouth and pull him behind the tree next to the gift table. 

"WHAT THE F-?!" 

"Shhhh, Lil J. It's me!" 

Jeremy turned around to see Gavin Free dressed up as a magician. Gavin uncovered his mouth and shushed Jeremy again before he could say anything. He looked around and whispered, "All right, look. I think we both got the same mission. I don't know what the bloody hell happened, but I was given a box of Play Pals (formerly known as Team Nice Dynamite) stuff to give to the birthday girl. But, uh...we were told to take your gift out." 

"Like hell!" Jeremy stepped on Gavin's foot and grabbed the Battle Buddies present. 

"HEY! Get back here! MICOO! MICOO HELP!" Gavin squawked and chased Jeremy past Ryan the Clown Guy.

Michael was dressed as a baker and he was holding a slightly large cake to have at a kid's birthday party. "What the fuck? GAVIN, DON'T RUN OVER HERE, YOU IDIOT!!" he yelled. "I WORKED HARD ON THIS CAKE!!" 

The kids stopped paying attention to Ryan and looked at the calamity that was going on behind them. A magician was chasing a singer and...just about collapsed into the baker. The cake went flying in the air and landed on Gavin's head. 

Michael sighed, but couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a cake covering Gavin's magician hat and hair. He quickly took a picture with his phone. "I'll gladly use that as blackmail later."

"Micoo, no!" Gavin whined.

Ryan just face palmed and walked to Jeremy. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Apparently, they got the same mission as us, but they had to replace our present with theirs! But, they won't get their hands on our gift, Ryan."

Suddenly, they heard a little girl scream. It was the birthday girl.

"Oh, my God! It's Jeremy from the Battle Buddies team! Why are you talking to a clown?" Selena asked with a cute head tilt.

"Uh..well, cover your ears folks, because she's gonna scream again when she sees this." Ryan took off his clown outfit and was back in his Battle Buddies shirt and jeans. "Hi." He waved at her.

"RYAN! OH MY GOD! THE BATTLE BUDDIES ARE AT MY PARTY!!" the birthday girl yelled. 

"The Play Pals are here, too!" one of her friends cheered. Soon enough, the kids were crowded around the two pairs, asking for them to sign their birthday hats.

"Happy Birthday, Selena. This is for you." Jeremy smiled and gave her their gift.

"You got a gift for me?? Thank you! You two are so cool!" she smiled. She opened the gift and saw lots of cool stuff like a shirt, baseball cap, autographed picture, and a book of Jeremy's website puns (also autographed) "Gee, thank you, Battle Buddies! This is the best birthday ever!" she hugged them again. "Did you invite the Play Pals, too?"

"Uhh...well-" Ryan started.

"Yes, we did! We brought them over to say hi to you." Jeremy chuckled nervously, elbowing Ryan in the chest. 

"Yay!" Selena cheered and went to hug the Play Pals.

"I'm glad she's happy, but we still didn't find the FunHaus gift!" Jeremy sighed. 

Ryan tapped Selena on the shoulder. "Excuse me, birthday princess. Did you get a gift from FunHaus?"

"Hmm? No. I got a gift from Mr. Geoff with a FunHaus pinata in it! I opened it already. It's hanging up right now if you wanna play it."

Ryan saw the FunHaus logo pinata hanging on a tree branch and smirked.

"Hey, Jeremy. Have you ever axe-kicked a pinata before?"

Jeremy laughed. "Well, I can't wait to find out! Let me at it!"


End file.
